ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack on the Mansion
'''Attack on the Mansion '''is the second episode of Chad X: Hero Life. Plot It was midnight, the super famous movie star called 'Jennifer Nocturne' had recently moved to California, and bought a new mansion, and decided to relax for a while, as her newly-made blockbuster movie had just been released, and is already the top-grossing film of the year. Although she had not come alone, as a threat is lurking near her. Jennifer has just gotten to sleep, while outside, cloaked ninjas start to climb up the mansion, each with their own weapons, they reach the window showing the now asleep Jennifer Nocturne, they open the window slowly and quietly, just as one got out a Ninjato, and the other went for her wardrobe, looking for her gold and jewelry, while the other was prepared to strike her, and to eliminate her. "Not so fast!" said an unknown boy, revealed to be Chad X, who had shot off the sword using an energy beam from the Mechatrix. "It's rude to hit a lady, y'know, ShockPlug's sure to teach you some manners!" He said before clicking his Mechatrix, showing the silhouette of a Conductoid, he then slams down the core, causing a white light to engulf him. "ShockPlu- Oh, I mean Tigah..." said Chad as the light cleared off, having transformed into an Appoplexian rater than a Conductoid. "Let me tell you something Mecha Omni Matrix or whatever, Tigah wanted ShockPlug! And you're gonna give him ShockPlug!" Said Tigah before being blasted by one of the assassins. "Hey! No one blasts Tigah and gets away with it!" Tigah tackles the one that shot him, breaking his arm. " You need to learn a lesson, Tigah will teach you!" Tigah yelled as Jennifer started to wake up. "Nghh....What the..." She spots the multiple assassins and the tiger-like creature, and she starts screaming. "SHHHHH....STOP SCREAMING." An assassin takes this as an opportuny and tackles Tigah, just as one runs towards Jennifer, preparing to finish her. "Argh....You sneaky..." Tigah clicks the Mechatrix, transforming into a blue version of Inferno. "Woah...Who's this guy? Looks like Inferno, but blue...I wonder what he can do..." He stretches his arms forwards, firing a beam at the attacking assassin, freezing him. "Woah...I've gotta name this guy later." He got up, and formed an ice-made mace on his fists, before punching the assassins, knocking them all out. "Hey...You alright?" Said Chad as he approached Jennifer, she looked at him, both shocked and surprised. "Oh right, sorry." He clicks the symbol in his Mechatrix symbol, transforming back into a human. Jennifer's expression turns from shock to amazement, she stands up and hugs Chad. "Thank you, you saved my life!" She said. "Yeah, kinda my job." He said while snickering. "Welp, I have to go now, you should rest for now" Said Chad, Jennifer agreed. Chad got through the window and transformed into Speedor, and ran back to his home. Characters * Chad Benson ** Tigah ** ShockPlug (Mentioned) ** Frost ** Speedor * Jennifer Nocturne * Assassins Trivia * This episode could be considered filler, as it was only to introduce Jennifer Nocturne. * The reason why the assassins tried to kill Jennifer is unknown. Category:Episodes Category:Chad X